


The Door

by Mygaythoughts



Series: Therapy challenges [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygaythoughts/pseuds/Mygaythoughts
Summary: A boyA manA grandfatherA elderA doorA key





	The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing that was given to me by my therapist

He stood there at the door with no keyhole or handle as a child. He stared at the door in fear but he couldn't move. He stood before the door for some time before he was dragged back by the light.

Years later he came back to the door as a man in a military uniform watching as his best friend pulled out a key. His friend putt the key into the keyhole that appeared and walking through however when he went to follow the door slammed shut in his face. He screamed and pounded on the door trying to open it so he could be with his best friend but it wouldn't move. Soon he was dragged away back to the pain of war.

More years past and he comes back as a grandfather and smiled sadly as he watched his wife do the same thing his best friend did and yet again when he went to follow he could not follow. So he left weeping for his lost love knowing he would be alone.

A few more years passed and he came back much much older. He couldn't walk well, he struggled to eat by himself and couldn't hear that well anymore like he used to. He gave a tearful smile when he saw the key that appeared in his hand and the keyhole that appeared. He placed the key into it and turned it staring into the black world before him before turning around smiling at his friends and family before he leaned back into the darkness.  
It was early next morning that it was discovered that Mason James Hazelwood, former war hero and medical wonder, was announced dead from dying in his sleep at the age of 93.


End file.
